<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boat of Decisions by KJWatts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002110">Boat of Decisions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJWatts/pseuds/KJWatts'>KJWatts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writetober 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJWatts/pseuds/KJWatts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you witness the impossible, how can you refuse the obvious?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writetober 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953337</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boat of Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Latest flash fic offering for Writetober 2020 in my Visions of Revelations universe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dealing with these ex-friends annoyed him, but his wife stood on the dock waiting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You love her much,” Paul startled him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re first clue?”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“The look –” Paul’s silence came as John witnessed his wife’s evaporation. He turned to see books on the floor of his boat but no guests!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>